leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kha'Zix/Strategy
Skill usage * Enemies are considered isolated if they have no allies within a short distance. The damage of is massively increased against these targets. ** This includes neutral monsters so it can be worthwhile to kill off the lesser monsters first so the tougher, final monster will take considerable extra damage from . However, this tactic should be used selectively as it does not noticeably reduce clear time, and you may even incur extra damage by letting the tougher monster live longer. ** works well with allies who punish enemies for staying close together such as or . * activates when cannot be seen by the enemy team, so you can reactivate it by using brush or . This can be used as an effective form of harass in lane or to provide steady but heavy damage output. ** can also be an effective way to check for wards as will only receive the buff when the enemy team loses sight of him. * Use the multiple periods of stealth granted by to juke enemy skills. gives incredibly high mobility. ** If you have invested an evolution point into , you can use the brief 40% damage reduction to reduce the impact of significant burst damage when timed correctly. * When ganking before level 6, try to keep available in case the enemy uses or other escape skills. * From levels 6 and up, use as soon as you leave the brush in order to surprise the enemy. Use the second cast (or the third, if evolved) for its mobility in case you need to chase or flee. * If you evolve Leap its cooldown refresh on kill or assist. You can double (or even triple or penta) jump if you leave wounded (including damage from you) enemy to be killed by your allies. In this case you jump just before your foe dies and seconds after cooldown of your leap is refreshed meaning you can jump multiple times. Use this trick to surprise your prey when they leave their allies to death not expecting you travel so great distance in so short time. * When you evolve abilities you are adapting for 4 different play styles: ** Evolving grants you massive burst damage against isolated champions on low health; useful for counter jungling, defending against opposing counter jungling or landing a quicker killing blow on an isolated champion. ** Evolving grants you a very powerful harass and farming potential early game. The slow works both defensively and offensively to slow enemy champions. The explosive radius of Void Spike is effectively tripled, if shot correctly, allowing for maximum damage output. (Enemies can only be damaged by one explosion, the same goes for the heal on ) ** Evolving grants you immense ganking potential, due to the extreme range (roughly two times ) and the instant refresh on killing/assisting a champion. A useful tactic is to jump to an isolated enemy, slow them with , do maximum damage with and jump away upon kill, ready for a gank on another lane. ** Evolving grants you an extra use of the Ultimate before going on cooldown; essentially granting you an additional use of the passive, the speed bonus and 1 more second of stealth. It will also grant you a nice damage reduction from all sources except true damage, including poison from or and AoE burst damage. However, timing is critical, as the reduction only lasts for the 1 second periods of stealth. Build Usage * is a very good item, as it grants all the core stats he needs to perform his role as an assassin. However, it's best preserved as a until late-game, due to its price inefficiency. * When going top, its a good idea to get a . It boosts his sustain while granting good damage. The DoT passive is good for exchanging damage in lane, and the increased damage on monsters helps when you steal camps from the enemy jungler. * It is a good idea to get if laning against heavy magic damage dealers such as or heavy crowd control champions like . * When laning in mid lane, consider buying a against burst mages such as or and later upgrade it to . * Building on if you are doing well is an excellent choice. Because of its slow, damage-multiplier and higher crit chance it synergises well with his two main damage sources: his auto-attacks and his . * improves sustain, due to life steal and spell vamp, and it synergizes well with his two main sources of damage, his autoattack and his . More, the item grants you attack damage and ability power, increasing the effectiveness of your passive and the healing provided by . * provides cheap mid-game stats and gives additional healing from . * can be an impressively devastating item to stack on as with a few fully stacked will easily achieve 1000+ base damage on isolated targets. ** Stacking will also grant massive sustain from a few auto attacks, but be wary, as they are no substitution for defensive items if you can't survive the initial retaliation from enemies. ** A lack of movement speed could also be a possible downside to this strategy requiring a skilled use of brush and to keep meatier enemies in range. * also proc the damage buff every time you activate , if you wait for the two-second cooldown of the item between one activation and another. So if you evolve Active Camouflage, when you use your ultimate you'll get three bursts of damage within 4-5 seconds. ** is better than because you use AP only for initial heal provided by . The other reason is that your abilities scale with attack damage. ** However, if going a more defensive route, can be very effective with the added armor and cooldown reduction, and is a great alternative if you can't get the gold for a fast enough. The added slow can also help isolate champions better by zoning them out and focusing in on them. * is great on jungling with Kha'Zix, along with ganks. The extra attack damage scales with his abilities, and the 60% splash damage helps isolate larger jungle creeps in order to maximize damage. Also, the splash damage increases the chance of isolating a ganked target, increasing your damage against them. Upgrading it into a can be very effective for mid-late game fights. ** However, do be aware relies on taking down targets who are isolated away from their team, so the splash damage may be less effective if going for an assassin play style. Countering * deals bonus damage to targets that are isolated. Take the advantage by fighting near allied minions, champions, or turrets. * and have long cooldowns and Kha'Zix is very vulnerable when these are not available. * Don't fight against near brush, as resets each time you lose sight of him, allowing him to increase his damage output by moving in and out of the brush. * 's appearance changes slightly every time he evolves; watching him closely can give you a warning as to which of his abilities are evolved. ** If his claws are longer and serrated, then has evolved , Gaining bonus damage for it and his passive along with increased basic attack range. ** If the two rows of spikes on his shoulders have gotten bigger then has evolved , causing him to shoot three pairs of spikes instead of one and allowing them to apply his passive's slow and damage. ** If a pair of wings are stretching out of his back, then has evolved , greatly increasing its range and instantly refreshing it if he gets a kill or assist. ** If 's body has changed color then he has evolved , allowing him to cast it three times before going on cooldown instead of two and takes reduced damage. ** Note that all these evolutions will also show up as buffs if you click on himself. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies